


Tell Me The Truth

by AngelicPumpkin



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mind Control, Redemption, Unwanted Feelings, impossible love, sex at school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:59:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5544314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicPumpkin/pseuds/AngelicPumpkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vector did not expect to run into Alito as they were both undercover at school. But that was just the first of his surprises. Let's just say that gym class at the pool can be fantastic foreplay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Alito was usually not the one to make plans. He preferred letting his fists do the talking. But in some cases, a good liberating one-on-one battle was not the answer. One of these cases was… love.

But now he was was just floating face in the water after having his high dive fame taken away from him once again by the kamikaze boy who kept interfering!

The gladiator emerged from the pool and was about to give a piece of his mind to his rival. But the boy in front of him was the wimpy orange-haired guy who got dragged into this by the inconsiderate attention-stealer.

“I am truly sorry for not having been able to stop Yuma-kun from jumping on you!” He declared, bowing low.

Alito’s mind rewinded. He just noticed how the boy facing him now had managed to alter his and Yuma’s falls so they wouldn’t actually hurt the first jumper.

How could a scrawny kid like this do that? The Barian in disguise thought before saying: “You must be very strong to be able to move people in the air!”

Shingetsu raised his head a little too fast. A twinkle of alert passed on his face before it returned to his goofy expression. Alito could’ve sworn it wasn’t the first time he met this boy. His eyes, mostly, looked extremely familiar. He had seen them before, but where?

“I’m Alito, by the way!” He introduced himself, beaming.

I KNOW who you are! Vector screamed internally. Go away! Stop talking to me!

That was NOT a good time for his cover to be blown.

“I’m Shingetsu Rei!” He said anyway. “Nice to meet you! But I gotta run!”

As this was Vector’s first time ever in a pool, there was something he didn’t know about them. And since he didn’t grow up as a human, no one told him not to run near the pool. He slipped. No big deal, he thought. He tried to flex muscles that he no longer had. As he fell hard on the pool side, he remembered that he couldn’t use his wings to steady him in this form.

“Damn human body!” He cursed under his breath, cheeks flushed by humiliation.

“Hey, are you okay?”

Alito helped him up. The prankster didn’t expect to see him up so close. He felt an unknown tingle coursing through his body. His breath was short… What was it?

“Can you walk?”

“I might need a little help…” Vector whispered, not knowing himself why he lied.

“No problem!”

The gladiator placed his arm around the “injured” boy’s waist to steady him. Then he saw in the so expressive violet eyes how much this simple contact troubled his new orange-haired friend. He was relieved. For once, his feelings seemed to be mutual.

He led Shingetsu to the changing room. Gym class was over and all the other students had left for lunch. The two alien boys were completely alone.

Vector kept casting sideways looks at Alito. His brilliant mind couldn’t make sense of what was happening to him.

The gladiator had an idea, though. He placed his new friend on the bench and sat next to him. And kissed the half-parted, begging lips of the overwhelmed prankster. I shouldn’t do this, I shouldn’t do this, I shouldn’t do this but if I don’t let it happen I won’t be able to focus on anything other than him… Oh well, at least he doesn’t know who I am…Vector convinced himself as he wrapped his arms around Alito, bringing him closer as he let his skilled tongue dominate their first kiss.

Only the need to breathe broke them apart.

“I was about to apologize, but I take it won’t be necessary?” Alito winked.

“You only need to be sorry if you stop!” The undercover Barian smirked. Just before mentally slapping himself. That’s not what Shingetsu would’ve said, you IDIOT! Think about your COVER! He managed to turn his smirk into a joking smile. That must have looked SO fake!

But luckily for him, Alito didn’t notice. His green eyes were shining with a fiery glow.

“So… You want more?” He asked, his voice lower than usual.

THAT’S what you took from this? PERFECT!

“Hm-hm.” Vector whispered, making a cute afraid-but-aroused face that could only fit his persona.

Alito didn’t need to be told that twice. In a manner of seconds, the uncomfortable, wet swimming shorts were gone. Both Barians had no idea on how humans satisfied themselves, so they improvised based on what felt good. They soon discovered that the now quite hard body parts that used to be hidden by their underwear were extremely sensitive to any kind of touch. Especially the wet teasing a soft tongue could procure.

Vector had no idea how he ended up kneeling in front of Alito, pleasuring him so shamelessly, but he didn’t even care. He couldn’t took away from that half-closed emerald eyes shining with abandonment.

“You’re so good.” The gladiator moaned, smiling as he ran his fingers in the not-so-spiky anymore orange hair.

Shingetsu did think his mouth was just a little too small after an ambitious try to take it all in. He didn’t expect the momentary choking that followed to be so arousing. He did it on purpose a couple more times, enjoying his defenselessness to the fullest. For once, he had no care at all.

“Hey, it’s not fair if I’m the only one receiving!” Alito smiled, freeing himself and helping his partner to get back on the bench.

“How about…” Vector whispered his suggestion is Alito’s ear.

“Are you sure?”

The prankster nodded vigorously. He felt like only “this” could soothes his desperate need. 

So he lied face down on the bench, leaving himself to be vulnerable and relishing on this voluntary weakness. He had done a very good job earlier. The well cared for member made its way into him with ease. He couldn’t help but whine at the new sensation that mixed a small about amount of pain with intense pleasure.

“Does it hurt?” Alito asked, worried.

“Yeah...” Vector moaned.

“Sorry! I...”

The prankster cast him a sharp look over his shoulder.

“Don’t you dare stop now!” He growled, eyes blurred.

There was a creeping feeling in the gladiator’s mind. Something was wrong with Shingetsu Rei, he knew it. But his suspicions drowned in the desire he felt for the boy. So he dismissed the unwanted doubt and focused on his partner. As he was passionately making love to the masochistic boy in a way that made him bite his lips to contain his screams, he made sure that the other sensitive part of his body wasn’t neglected. He kept whispering softly the made-up name of the undercover Barian. As Vector’s body gave way to the culmination of his pleasure, he felt a pang of regret that the gladiator didn’t call him by his real name.

And even under an ice cold shower that allowed his mind to be clear again, that little sadness didn’t go away.

Alito waited for him outside the gym.

“I have some place I have to be at, so I’ll see you later!”

He kissed his lover and then was gone.

Vector decided that he would ditch his classes for the afternoon. He had to find some peace and quiet. He found it quite disturbing that he couldn’t even remember the next step in his scheme.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to think of another cute moment to make a transition between chapter 1 and this one, but inspiration didn't struck... Might add more later though :)

Alito was teleported into an abandoned factory. He was puzzled at first, since he expected to be brought home and "returned to the rocks", whatever that means.

"Alito, you are hereby trialed by the Cosmic Crime Unit for treason against the Barian World." A voice echoed in the darkness.

A chill went down the gladiator's spine. This voice was pain-stakingly familiar... The mocking sing-song tone and the very tangible threat that came from it were unique, but he couldn't pinpoint it.

The guilty party came out of the shadows, letting the light shine on his triumphant, unsufferingly smug smirk.

"Shingetsu? Wait, is that some kind of joke?"

No. It couldn't be. Humans couldn't summon people through portals. Especially not a Barian Emperor portal...

"Long time no see, darling." The orange-haired boy said, a thin veiled sarcasm undertone in his voice.

They locked eyes. The glitter of dementia and contempt in the violet eyes was the last puzzle piece Alito needed.

"Oh. My. God."

"That statement is appropriate."

"Vec-!"

He was blasted into the wall before he could finish to unmask his former lover.

And despite the dire situation, the gladiator couldn't help but burst into laughter. Even the energy ropes that rose to tie him up didn't stop his fit of humble, naïve giggling.

"What's funny?" Vector asked in a cold voice.

"I'm laughing at myself because I am an idiot." Alito replied with a tentative smile. "So, what now? Is this the part where you kill me?"

"Nah. You can still be useful. If you help me, that is."

The green-eyed boy was conflicted. On one side, he hoped – he KNEW – that what happened between him and "Shingetsu" had been genuine. Fake, but genuine. On the other hand, it was Vector.

"I will not be part of your plan." Alito answered bravely.

"Oh, don't answer now! I haven't even started trying to convince you yet!"

Alito didn't expect Vector to kiss him. And not in a painful or forced way. The gladiator found himself answering wholeheartedly to that mark of affection.

"How about now?" The prankster asked, his forehead resting on his partner's. "Join me?"

"How come you're asking so nicely?" Alito asked, surprised. "Why are you not brainwashing me or knocking me unconscious?"

Vector picked up a brick and raised it.

"Woah, wait! That was a rhetorical question!" The athlete quickly added.

"Wow. Who would have guessed you knew words like 'rhetorical'?"

"Actually, the only class, other than gym, that I attended was advanced English."

"Why are you making it so hard?" Vector asked. "Either you help me or..."

"Or...?"

"Or you stop making me not want to kill you."

"Coming from you, that's something!"

"Shut up."

"Make me!" Alito challenged him.

He was very well aware of the brick in his former lover's hand. Vector was too. And that's why he dropped it to the ground before kissing Alito again. But that time he was more forceful. His restraints were crumbling.

"So." The gladiator said once he was able to talk. "I will not help you with your schemes and you won't hurt me. That's... What's the word? An impasse? Yeah, that's it. An impasse. So why don't you just let me go and we'll return to our normal lives?"

"If I could, I would."

That simple sentence had so much hidden feelings inside. The gladiator shivered. Was it possible... that he had been able to instill some of his warmth in Vector's dark cold heart?

Or at least that's what he thoughts seconds before getting his head banged on the wall behind him.

"Oww. That hurts."

"See? Did you FEEL that? I can, and WILL hurt you if I need to!"

"But you don't want to." The gladiator retorted, slightly dizzy from the hit.

"I need you. For my plan."

The short pause in that sentence made Alito smile in victory. But his win was short-lived.

"Give up now." Vector whispered in his ear.

"Actually... Holding up against you is a challenge I'm willing to undertake. I know there's good in you, and I-"

"Sorry to disappoint you."

The gladiator's mind went blank as a curtain of black fell over his eyes.

Luckily for him, Gilag found him before it was too late. But when he asked Alito what had happened, who had done this to him, the gladiator didn't betray Vector. Even in his half-conscious state, he kept the prankster's hidden identity a secret, claiming that "Shingetsu" was responsible.


	3. Chapter 3

                When Alito woke up, days later, he felt like he didn’t fully possessed the control of his body. His mind was clouded. He could hear his voice talk to others, but he had no choice in the words he used. He was trapped inside his own body.

 

                Vector had found a way to make him do his bidding after all.

 

                But the glint if mischief in the prankster’s eyes was gone. He was mechanical giving orders. But the worst was that he didn’t seem to enjoy being an evil mastermind anymore.

 

                Alito didn’t expect his heart to break at the sight of the successful yet unhappy trickster.

 

                That was the push he needed to flex his mind’s muscles and start fighting this mind control. He would eventually have done it for himself, but the gladiator had made a point in his lives of working harder for the sake of others. Especially those he cared about. And even though it made him pout, he had to consider Vector as being part of this category.

 

                Speaking of the devil, he raised his violet eyes to meet his servant’s. He looked suspicious for a while, as if he could tell that Alito was awake in his own mind.

 

                The gladiator focused on his right hand with all his might. He found it weird to use his brain’s power as hard as he would have usually used his body’s. And it was far from being as rewarding as his usual workouts. At least, not until his hand actually _moved._ Not much. Barely an inch. But that was such a fantastic feat. Alito swore to himself that if he ever managed to regain total control, he would definitely train his mind even more.

 

“Seems like I underestimated you.” Vector slowly whispered.

 

                A deliberate smirk formed on his lips as the spark of fun was lit again in his amethyst pupils.

 

“What to do with you?” He taunted, madness rising in his voice.

 

                Though his body didn’t show it, Alito smiled. _Oh well,_ he thought lightly, _if I have to deal with Vector, I’d  rather have his happy-go-crazy self in front of me._

 

                The gladiator’s fingers twitched once more as he put all of his mental strength into his next attempt.

 

                His hand rose.

 

                And he caressed the prankster’s cheek. It was worth it just to see the confused look on the mastermind’s face. And... was it a hint of red on his cheeks?

 

“Interesting.” Vector muttered, a bewildered look on his face. “Was that intentional or did you mean to slap me? No. You wouldn’t slap me. You’d punch my lights out. But would you?”

 

                Somehow Alito knew his former partner’s was rambling to give time to his brain to rethink his grand plan. So he didn’t interrupt him. He wanted to make sure every muscle in his body was now freed and it was quite hard not to smile triumphantly when his test was conclusive.

 

                Knowing that Vector was expecting this – and feeling like he should have done this _much_ sooner – Alito punched him square in the face.

 

“OWW! That hurt! What’s wrong with... ... Why are you still here?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“A normal person would have taken this opportunity to escape.” Vector said matter-of-factly.

 

“A normal person would not have feelings for you.”

 

                Alito could have sworn that the corners of his former partner’s mouth were twitching as he was suppressing a smile.

 

“That makes you as crazy as I am. And that’s saying something.” The prankster sighed.

 

“I know this goes against almost all my principles, but you win. I will join you. As long as you solemnly promise never to brainwash me again!”

 

“That’s a reasonable request.” Vector approved, eyes shining with joyful mischief, but with honesty as well. “So... Which one of your principle agrees with this?”

 

“The most important one. ‘Follow your heart.’”

 

                Barely a moment later, their lips met, hesitantly at first, then passionately, long into the night.

 

                That was the start of an unlikely alliance.


End file.
